Shadows of the Past
by hmmmmmmmm2010
Summary: Scorpion and Sub-Zero, rivals uniting to wage war against a force even more powerful than Shao Kahn. Sequel to The Wrath of Scorpion. Reviews appreciated!
1. Lunas

The villagers of Lunas were gathering at the town hall for the evening meal. Farmers brought their finest produce, butchers brought the finest meat they had, citizens brought whatever food or drink they could provide. The people of Lunas were peaceful, despite living in Outworld, they had been able to avoid the wrath and tyranny of Shao Kahn. The people gathered outside the hall to eat their meal outside this evening due to good weather that had been present for what seemed like months. Tarin a young boy of the village was following his mother as they made their way from their modest home to dinner. His mother loved him greatly, he was her pride and joy. He was also the only part of his father she had. Her husband had lost his life rebelling against Shao Kahn. Mala had been forced to flee with Tarin from Lei Chen after her family had been identified as a traitor to the emperor. Lunas was the only town that would accept her and protect her should Shao Kahn's men come in search of her. They had truly been blessed. Mala had drifted off thinking of her past life when she noticed Tarin was no longer following her. She turned to see her son staring off into the horizon.

"Tarin, what are you looking at son?" Mala asked. She knew her son had an imagination and it pleased her to know he was still a child after going through all of the terrible ordeals in his life.

"Those men momma…what do they want?" Tarin pointed and asked his mother. Mala looked and saw a rather large group looking upon the village. They weren't moving, yet a feeling of danger lingered about them.

"I don't know sweetie. Let's get moving to the town hall though." Mala walked to her son and dragged him along. He continued to look back at them as he was pulled by his mother. They were greeted by their fellow townsfolk. The dinner was a merry one, a true gathering of friends, something that seemed to have been lost in the madness that now seemed to consume all the realms. The town ate and told stories with one another until the sun went down. They all wished each other a goodnight and made their way to their homes. Mala laid Tarin down and wished him a goodnight and then made her way to her own bed and went to sleep.

The night was a starry one, illuminated by the full moon. The town slept well when suddenly a crash went into a hut. The hut had been lit ablaze by a thrown torch. Twisted beings had begun to descend into the village and light it ablaze. The villagers rushed out and encountered these monstrosities. Soon enough the beings began to take the village prisoner. Mala had awoken amongst the chaos. She went to Tarin's room. He was crying, she ran to him and hugged him, trying to calm him down. She saw smoke coming from the wall. She kept a hold of Tarin and ran out of the hut. She ran right into the leader of them. He grabbed her and dragged her to the town center and threw her and Tarin in with the rest of the prisoners. After the rest of the stragglers had been rounded up, the leader began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are your proud new owners. I am Havik of Chaosrealm. We are here to continue the great work of the late Shao Kahn. A true master of chaos and despair. A man whose rule was like the greatest form of chaos, water." Havik pronounced in a rather flamboyant fashion.

"Why are we listening to a nutjob like you? Shao Kahn didn't even bother with this village!" One townsperson said.

"Bring him here right now! This town is one of order! We shall not stand for this!" Havik snapped. His minions grabbed the man by his arms and brought him to Havik. Havik slapped him around to the delight of his minions. He drew his weapon, Morning Star and began to flail it around his body playfully. He reared back the mace, as he was about to swing at the villager, a cold wind rushed by, its cooling touch apparent to all even with the raging fire in the village.

"Stop this nonsense, Havik. These people have done nothing to deserve brutality such as this." A voice called out. The group from Chaosrealm snarled and drew their weapons. From the shadows stepped a hooded figure.

"Well what do we have here? I don't remember inviting you to this get together warrior." Havik snarled at the figure. The figure made his way to the front of the villagers and stood in front of them. As he drew nearer to Havik's sight, his breath became more and more visible. The air he was breathing out was ice, his presence itself brought about a chill to the environment.

"Take your hood off, I know who you are now. Your brother figured you would meddle in one of our raids."

"Bi-Han has fallen into the depths of the Netherrealm. I love my brother, but he disgraces the name of the Lin Kuei. Our Grandmaster has fallen just as he has. We are not a clan full of murderers and thieves. I will not stand for you to harm these people in the name of Shao Kahn or under the orders of my brother." The figure finally removed his hood, the blue mask gave away his name to all who looked upon him. It was Kuai Liang, the younger Sub-Zero. Havik began to chuckle at his new opponent.

"I know you are powerful Sub-Zero but do you really think you stand a chance against us all?"

As Havik uttered the last statement, the whipping sound of a chain pierced the air. A kunai entered one of the minions back and he was dragged away into the fire. All sound seemed to disappear from the village, all except one. Everyone heard footsteps, they all looked and saw a black figure approaching from the flames. The body engulfed by flames, he reached the town center and the flames extinguished. Havik looked on in awe.

"So…So Shao Kahn's murderer joins us." One of the minions hissed.

"Yes. Yes I do." The being held his hand up and pointed at the minion, the fire from the village flew into the night sky and crashed down upon the helpless fool. He had his fate sealed in the Netherrealm by the now legendary Shirai Ryu, Scorpion. Scorpion made his way and stood next to Sub-Zero.

"What is this? You all are separate clans, this is treason in their eyes!" Havik screeched.

"Our clan's have a common enemy." Scorpion bellowed. With that the temperature around Havik and his minions dropped dramatically, they felt their bones freeze. Havik tried to move, but he couldn't. A chain dropped and then a whirling could be heard in the air. Havik looked on as Scorpion shattered his forces and finally Havik himself. The demons of Chaosrealm were the first casualties of this deadly alliance.


	2. The Brotherhood of Shadow

"Let me go, don't take me to him! There was nothing I could do!"

"Shut up! You will see the master and explain this failure!" the voice said.

"I can't even see! Where are you all taking me?" the weak voice cried out. He was thrown to the ground. He sat up rubbing his side. He heard a rush, and then nothing. He felt a cold sweat run down his face. He began to hyperventilate, when a bright light illuminated where he was seated. Finally footsteps flooded the room with noise, yet still nothing could be seen.

"Why are they not dead?" a voice boomed out. The weakened being jumped back in fear.

"Answer me you pathetic piece of shit!" The voice grew louder and closer.

"I..They were to powerful…the yellow one. He burned me to the soul, he forced my soul into the Netherrealm itself! There was nothing I could do!"

"You fool! If he can kill Shao Kahn…why would you all attempt to fight him head on? And what about the Lin Kuei …"

"His very presence froze the air around us. Those two…there is no way we could have killed them."

"I was wrong to trust in your kind, Chaos dweller."

The prisoner jumped up at the statement.

"Please no…don't please!"

"Make a wish. Maybe you will exist once more." The voice chuckled and the light disappeared. The Chaos warrior ran to the walls. He began to pound on the wall and move in a circle to find a door. A hollow thud, a door had been found. Chaos couldn't contain his excitement. He began to pull on the door but it would not budge. His excitement was overcome with horror. He began to beat the door but it was of no consequence. He finally tired and fell, leaning into the door. He began to weep when he heard a lighter chuckle, almost reminiscent of the one heard minutes before. A hand grabbed him.

"WHAT? NO!" he screeched as the hand pulled him into the ground. He had met his doom.

"Excellent work, Saibot." The voice whispered.


	3. Grandmaster

"Where do we go from here Kuai Liang? Wondering Outworld will only keep us occupied for so long." 

"What makes you say that Hanzo?"

"We know the cause. Your brother apparently has disrupted the balance of power in the Netherrealm. If this is true, then he has seized power over the Brotherhood of Shadow, and Shinnok himself. We cannot just wander the realms and protect the innocent when he shall only send more to take the last groups place." 

"Hanzo, you make a good point but you must remember there are only two of us. We might be strong but there is only so much that we can do against Bi-Han and his followers. There is nothing worse than an angry soul in a position of power. We do not even know what he really wants though."

The two ninjas had been discussing where to go for days. For the time being they were roaming Outworld aimlessly. Stopping town by town, aiding anyone with their problems no matter how small the task, it was a surreal feeling to Sub-Zero. The very being who had murdered his brother was now a friend and ally to him. The hatred and animosity that had consumed Scorpion, had all but disappeared. The warrior within him remained, there was a calm rage about Scorpion. Sub-Zero was glad to see the change, the rivalry between the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu was now a thing of the past. One day as they were making their way south, a crackle of thunder erupted throughout the mid-day sky. Both warriors looked up and saw lightning going from cloud to cloud when finally it struck feet before them. 

"Lord Raiden." Sub-Zero bowed his head and went down on one knee as the Thunder God walked out of the bolt. He looked at Sub-Zero and bowed his head to him motioning for him to rise. Scorpion did not show a sign of respect, merely crossing his arms and looking on at Raiden.

"Do we have a problem spectre?"

"There are no problems Raiden. But after what I have done, maybe it should be you bowing to me."

"You may have killed Shao Kahn-"

"And saved Earthrealm, don't forget that minor detail, Thunder God." Scorpion sternly spoke. Raiden glared at Scorpion as he said this. But there was nothing the Thunder God could say back. He had come to help, not fight.

"Sub-Zero, Scorpion, there are dark things happening in the Netherrealm. I fear the rise of an evil power is upon us. I have spoken with the Elder Gods, they plan to take no course of action as usual. I cannot intervene unless directly challenged as you both know. I plead with you, investigate further in the realm of Chaos. Find out who is behind all this and eliminate them."

"Lord Raiden, Scorpion and I are but two warriors. If we are fighting an army risen from the Netherrealm, how do we stand a chance?"

"You do make a point Sub-Zero, but I have come with this to increase your chance of success."

Raiden snapped his fingers, the Dragon Medallion of the former Lin Kuei master appeared in his hand.

"This belongs to you now Sub-Zero. You are the only true Lin Kuei left other than Smoke. Your ability as a leader is why I declare you the new Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei."

"Thank you my lord."

Sub-Zero took the medallion and immediately felt power surge through him. The ground beneath him froze, his ice powers were growing by the minute with the medallion. Scorpion looked on curiously. Sub-Zero began to breathe harder, the power was starting to become crippling. He fell to his knee, his body itself started to encase itself in ice. Sub-Zero could do nothing but succumb to the cold.

"What have you done Thunder God?" Scorpion looked on at the icy being that was Sub-Zero.

"Give it a moment Scorpion."

Within moments, the ice had begun to shake. Sub-Zero erupted from the ice screaming. Scorpion sensed a great surge in his power. He had never seen something like this before. His appearance was the same, but every breath he drew in froze the air when expelled out.

"Scorpion, we will go to the realm of Chaos. We will find who encouraged Havik's participation with my brother and we will put an end to this."

"That is what I like to hear Sub-Zero. Scorpion, sadly I have nothing to increase your power. But I do foresee you having a vast impact in the end of this. I wish I could offer you all more help at the moment, but the future is unclear. The power of shadow will not let me look further. I will contact you all when you have uncovered more of this mystery. Scorpion, use your teleportation to enter the realm."

Scorpion and Sub-Zero both looked on as Raiden disappeared. Scorpion held his hand up, a portal ripped open in front of them. They both made their way through carefully, not knowing what to expect in this dreaded realm.

_Meanwhile…_

A badly beaten Quan Chi was chained against the wall. Light only showing upon him, the two guards standing next to him blending completely in with the shadows.

"Saibot, bring me what is mine and then kill him. He has out lived his usefulness." A dark voice boomed. A shadowy hooded figured emerged from the floor. Quan Chi could do nothing but look on as the being plucked Shinnok's Amulet from his body and chuckle. The figure disappeared. Quan Chi looked around, he awaited his fate but couldn't see. A chuckle, Quan Chi felt two hands grab his head. Saibot pulled his head through the wall, leaving his body dangling in the chains.


	4. Lurking Shadows

The pair looked out…the green sky of Chaosrealm swirling constantly, never failing in its movements. Scorpion gazed off, looking at the architecture. It perplexed him how a realm based on chaos had normal buildings and from what he assumed a society when he saw a marketplace.

"We shouldn't waste anymore time, Scorpion. They surely have been informed about what happened to Havik by Bi-Han. Let us move."

"That building…the one who established this connection is in there." Scorpion mumbled angrily.

"What troubles you?"

"I sense someone…someone I haven't sensed in years. When we get there let me do the talking. I'll tail you and keep watch for guards from the shadows. Move out."

Sub-Zero began to walk ahead, he dawned his hood. He had gotten use to walking around without having to hide his mask and its colors. He kept his head at angle where no one could see clearly into the hood. He watched as demonic looking children frolicked in the streets. They were chasing a goat around torturing it, he saw them jump on it and begin to bite into it and devour the helpless creature. He turned his head away in disgust. He began to look around more as he went through the marketplace. He witnessed bartering for human body parts. Livers, kidneys, eyeball and even human genitalia, he began to gag and closed his eyes when he made contact with one of the larger denizens of the realm.

"Watch yourself small man." The behemoth roared at him and turned towards him.

"My apologies…I was just trying to make my way to the temple."

"You idiot! You're a member of chaos! We brawl!" The being had brought much attention to them. His friends moved in circling Sub-Zero. He was trapped. He raised his head up finally and took in a deep breath.

"So be it…" He threw off his cloak revealing his identity. Everyone watching began to shout and charge him. Drawing his hands in he began to wave them back and forth in a circle creating a ball of ice. He slammed the ground freezing it causing many to slip. The behemoth was not one of them. He swung his gigantic forearm, drilling Sub-Zero as he came back up in the torso. He was thrown to the ground. The behemoth descended on him. He began to beat him, Sub-Zero blocked as much as he could but even then damage was being done. He felt more pressure being added, the denizens were piling on. Clawing, ripping, biting and tearing away at him. His heart began to race, the pain was becoming unbearable. In the darkest moment, the dragon medallion began to shine. Sub-Zero felt strength surge through him. He began to kick and punch back. He connect a punch across the behemoth's face freezing it when his fist grew near, then shattering the lower half of his jaw off as it made contact. He jumped up at this opportunity and rose to his feet and formed his Kori blade and began to slice and hack his way through them all. In minutes most of them were dead, when the dust had settled he looked around and saw the survivors run. He saw more corpses a distance away, Scorpion had been trying to help but had encountered the same problem. He was bleeding profusely but somehow still standing. Sub-Zero had been the lucky one.

"Hanzo! Are you alright?" he yelled and began to run towards him. Scorpion began to stumble as he began to stumble.

"S…tay…tr…ap" He collapsed. Sub-Zero sprinted the rest of the way. He kneeled besides his body.

"Scorpion? Answer me?" he shook his body attempting to wake him. He continued to do this in a frenzy when a blunt force hit him in the back of the head. He fell over, seeing only white.

"Hello, Kuai Liang." A voice muttered as he faded into unconsciousness.


	5. The Grandmaster

"Ugh. What happened?" Sub-Zero groaned as he awakened. He was in a great deal of pain. The encounter in the Chaosrealm had left him badly beaten. His head throbbed in pain from the blow he had been dealt.

"Hanzo…where are you?" Sub-Zero was barely able to mutter. He heard a groan and a rattling of chains.

"Right here." The spectre replied to him. Both had been chained against a wall. All around them was darkness.

"Who did this to us?" Scorpion asked.

"I have no clue. Someone show yourself!" Sub-Zero called out. With that a blinding light broke the middle of the darkness. Sub-Zero was able to see Scorpion chained to the other side of the room. In the middle of the floor, a shadow grew in the light.

"What the hell is that thing?" Scorpion yelled out. A fist broke through the shadow, followed by another. The being pulled his body out.

"Hello, prisoners."

"Noob…"

"Bi-Han…"

"Ah, Sub-Zero so glad to see you made it out of that fight alive. I would hate to have seen your neck broken by another warrior other than myself." Noob chuckled and made his way

"Why are you doing this Bi-Han? We're brothers! We are fam.." Noob smacked Sub-Zero across the face and grabbed him by the throat.

"Don't you ever call me your brother. I wouldn't disgrace calling a piece of shit like you my family. My family wouldn't join a rival. My family wouldn't have disgraced the Lin Kuei like you have, you dog. You always were pathetic when compared to me. You think because Raiden bestows a medallion on you, that you are my equal. You fool. I have Shinnok's Amulet. I decide if you live or die now. But as for your friend, his fate shall be left up to Saibot."

Sub-Zero looked over to Scorpion, only to find no one there.

"What have you done with him?"

"Aw, does little Kuai Liang miss his friend? Well don't worry you can join him…in time."

"What had happened to you Bi-Han? Why are you doing this?"

"Revenge…"

"What?"

"Don't you get it? You idiot I was the greatest warrior of Earthrealm. I slaughtered any threat that could emerge and threaten the peace of Earth. I faithfully served Raiden. He let Scorpion rip my head from my body and had no remorse when that spectre dropped my skull in front of him. He doesn't care about anything but his damn realm! He knew it was Quan Chi that murdered Scorpion's clan and family not me. My soul was sent into the deepest, darkest mire in all of the Netherrealm. I had to flee from the Oni…to keep what was left of myself intact. It wasn't until I gave in to all of my hatred that I was reborn. I eventually found my way out of that miserable swamp and found myself at the foot of the Brotherhood of Shadow. Shinnok, the fallen Elder God…he did rule it. He never saw his death coming. And now that I have an unending army at my disposal and his amulet, I will destroy the realms and find what that old shit-head would always babble on about…" Noob chuckled to himself. Sub-Zero was in awe, the only emotion he had sensed was one of pure hatred from his brother. Tears began to come to his eyes.

"Wha-what did he speak of? A…Army?" Sub-Zero's voice cracked as he spoke.

" Amaterasu. The hidden realm that only the Elder God's know of, the legend is that only those of purest spirits may enter and live in everlasting paradise with the God's. But now…the slaughter of all the realms has begun. More souls will be sent to live in misery in Hell…but I will offer them an alternative. To join me in paradise and enslave those who try to stop us."

"You cannot defeat the Elder Gods!"

"Silence you child! With this amulet, they are nothing more than lambs at a slaughter."

"No. I won't let you. If it is as you say, then my brother has died long ago. I will end your existence."

"You always did have such an attitude, little boy. But as for me…I have business to attend to. It's time for you to join Scorpion. Rest in peace, Lin Kuei." With his last words, Sub-Zero broke free of his chains, seething with anger he lunged at Noob, but to no avail. The shadow was already gone. Sub-Zero smashed his hand into the ground and put his head down. Tears finally began to fall, his brother was gone, taken by the very man that now was aiding him in his quest. Unbeknownst to Sub-Zero, his surroundings were warping around him. He was now in the middle of what was once a busy street in Earthrealm. Buildings around him engulfed in infernos, people running and screaming, bodies tossed over cars and on the sidewalk, covered in blood. The Brotherhood of Shadow was already laying waste to the realms, just as Noob had said they would. Sub-Zero finally looked up, he saw the chaos around him. Tears still rolling down his eyes, he began to walk down the street. People running for their lives kept passing, some grabbing him and trying to turn him away, but he would not falter. He made his way into the central plaza of the city, he saw warriors in all black, one gripping a man by the throat as he stabbed him repeatedly, enjoying the pain, another had ripped a womans shirt off and paraded her around to his cohorts in sick pleasure, and finally one had knocked a child to the ground, kicking the young boy like he was an animal. Sub-Zero's eyes grew wide, he let out a yell that shattered glass in windows all around. The Brotherhood turned and looked at him, they let go of their captives and looked on as Sub-Zero continued to let out his war cry. Ice began to creep from his feet and stretch out. What had been cloudy skies now had a winter storm coming from them. The dragon medallion began to glow with an otherworldly hue. He finally relented from his cry, he looked at them. His pupils had gone, nothing but white filled his eyes.

"If you serve Noob, you are a dead man. Show me the might of the Brotherhood, and I will show you the might of the Lin Kuei." The Brotherhood roared at this challenge. The horde of them began to charge Sub-Zero. He held his hand out, and formed the Kori Blade.


	6. Death of A Hero

A warrior lunged at him, a quick slice, his head dropped to the frozen street. Sub-Zero had killed five warriors in the swarming group of the Brotherhood. He kept blasting ice into the crowd to keep them at bay but it was beginning to fail. One grabbed a hold of him and squeezed. Sub-Zero turned his head and elbowed him in the face and turned his way towards him. A hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him, a fist met his face, fracturing his nose. Sub-Zero grabbed his face, a kick to his knee sent him to the ground. The horde was like a shark to blood, they pounced on him. All of them were grabbing at him, clawing him and punching they would not relent. Sub-Zero swung the Kori Blade with all his might, but it was to no avail. He began to lose consciousness, as he began to fade, the group finally did relent. His vision was hazy, he could feel their spit as it hit him. The Brotherhood's warriors began to take turns and kick his body and humiliate him in anyway. One came up to his body and gripped his head. He sat him on his knees, and ripped his mask off.

"Look brothers! This is what our master has forsaken so that he may lead us. He is weak, our master though, he is strong. And through his strength, we gain strength." The crowd cheered him, the warrior put his hand back, readying to smack Sub-Zero across the face with his own mask, he swung back. Suddenly the brash warrior felt a pain in his chest, he looked down to see a spear through his chest. He turned his head slowly in disbelief only to see a flame covering a burning spectre.

"Enough of this, you vile pieces of shit." Scorpion grabbed the warrior and launched him through a building. Scorpion laughed to himself as the fire engulfing him danced around his body. He went over to Sub-Zero and kneeled beside him.

"You…why?" Sub-Zero barely muttered.

"I did not know at the time, and for that I apologize Kuai Liang. I am the cause of all this. The only thing we can do now is correct my error." Scorpion put his hand on Sub-Zero and healed him. The Lin Kuei Grandmaster sprung to his feet. Scorpion smiled underneath his mask. Sub-Zero put his mask back on.

"Lead the way, old friend."

With that Scorpion and Sub-Zero went after the Brotherhood. Though they were great in number, they were no match for the undead Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu or the Lin Kuei Grandmaster. Within moments, the number advantage had fallen. Finally there was only one left, he tried to run from the two. He sprinted with every ounce of energy that flowed through him. Scorpion threw the spear, it went through the back of his knee. He pulled the helpless warrior back. Once his body lay underneath himself and Sub-Zero, he nodded. Sub-Zero sent the Kori Blade through his spine, killing him. Scorpion gazed at the surroundings.

"So much death, so much destruction…I've been the cause of this. My selfish ways have all but doomed the realms. Kuai Liang…I cannot express my regret and sorrow. Had I known the truth…your brother would still be here today. For this I do not expect forgiveness."

"Hanzo, you must see what I see. In his death I have seen the true nature. Bi-Han died the moment you killed him. He is nothing but a vengeful wraith. We must put a stop to him. At any cost." Sub-Zero said calmly. Scorpion turned to him and nodded his head. Suddenly, darkness fell over them. Scorpion felt two hands grab his ankles.

"What the hell?"

A hand grabbed the back of his neck and ripped, his head separated from his body with ease. A cackle went out. Sub-Zero looked on in horror.

"Show yourself now! Noob! Ill rip you limb from limb!"

The wraith threw Scorpion's head to the ground.

"I have gotten what I so desire. My murderer is finally vanquished. This time he won't be coming back! Amaterasu is all but mine now. Without him at your side, you stand no chance, boy."

Sub-Zero lunged at Noob, stabbing at him with his Kori Blade. It was of no consequence. Noob once again had disappeared. Sub-Zero threw his blade to the ground and ran over to Scorpion's body and fell to his knees before it.

"Wha…what do I do now?" Sub-Zero began to pound the ground repeatedly. The earth underneath of him began to freeze. The color in his eyes was lost once again. Icicle's began to form and run down his back and spine. Sub-Zero had entered a rage that could only be cured by blood. He formed another Kori Blade and began to thrash the left over bodies of the Brotherhood of Shadow. He attacked everything around him with uncontrollable anger.

"Sub-Zero, if it is blood you want, go through this portal to Amaterasu. We need your help." Voices echoed. The Elder Gods had reached out to him for help. He granted his surroundings a momentary reprieve. He looked in front of him at a newly formed portal. His breathing was heavy, but he was not yet finished.


	7. Birth by Death

The body fell and slammed against the concrete, Sub-Zero departed to Amaterasu to confront Noob Saibot and his army. Scorpion's resting place wreaked of death and destruction. The light that had been shining down began to fade. Slowly darkness crept in accompanied by the sharp sting of death once more. Scorpion could feel the blades of death ripping and tearing through his soul as he fell through the darkness. The velocity became greater and with the faster fall, the pain increased. His soul was paralyzed, unable to move and protect himself from the unseen forces. He slowly felt himself fading away when the pain finally ceased. The fall had come to its end. Scorpion reeled in pain, finally able to move he yelled out in agony. He finally calmed down and looked out into the darkness. He sat thinking about his death, his inability to help Sub-Zero. Thoughts raced through his mind torturing him. He would sit for hours until finally a small glimmer of light appeared before him. Scorpion looked at it, just a tiny speck of light floated before him. He got to his feet, the light grew. He began to walk slowly towards the light, with each step the light grew in size and as he was only feet from it, the light expanded and showed a burning village. Scorpion looked on in horror, it was his very own. He looked on in horror as he saw the older Sub-Zero go in and murder his wife and child. Scorpion dropped to his knees and looked on in horror. Rage began to build in him. The older Sub-Zero turned back and looked at him. He let out an all too familiar laugh. His blue garments faded from his body and were replaced by his dark robes. Scorpion looked back at Noob and threw his spear. It went through the light and destroyed the image on it. Scorpion beat his hands against the ground. Tears ran down his face and hit the ground. The light reappeared this time with a different image upon it. Amaterasu was before him. The paradise given by the Elder Gods to the purest souls was in ruins. The Brotherhood of Shadow had ravaged the buildings. The sky was dark, rain beat down upon the city. Scorpion looked on to see Sub-Zero making his way through the city slaughtering Brotherhood members who dare attack him or the innocent around him. Sub-Zero made his way to the plaza and began to lay waste to the Brotherhood with his Kori Blade. Scorpion looked on in amazement as Sub-Zero slashed the heads from the minions and ripped the spine from one. Sub-Zero fought well until the shadow crossed his path. Saibot jumped out of his shadow puddle. He came from behind Sub-Zero and used a sweeping kick to knock him down. Sub-Zero felt another man grab him. Noob had appeared from a crowd of Brotherhood members and picked up Sub-Zero and threw a punch that shattered his nose. The members of the Brotherhood circled around them. Scorpion got up and tried to move towards the light as to help but heard a voice whisper, "It is not time…" He looked back and saw golden eyes looking at him. He turned back to the light to see that Sub-Zero had taken the upper hand. Noob had fallen victim to one of Sub-Zero's iceballs and was frozen. He had made his way over to Saibot and grabbed him by the collar and began to throw punches into his face repeatedly. He finally threw Saibot into the air and delievered a roundhouse kick that sent him flying into members of the crowd. Sub-Zero turned his attention back to Noob. Noob had broken through the ice as Sub-Zero threw a kick. Noob caught it and laughed. He threw an elbow, shattering Sub-Zero's knee. He held on to his foot still. Sub-Zero screamed out in pain. He tried to fall but Saibot had come and grabbed onto his other leg.

"It was nice to see you brother!" Noob said mockingly. Noob and Saibot began to pull. Slowly they ripped Sub-Zero in half. The Brotherhood roared at the triumph. Noob and Saibot held the body up as a trophy. Scorpion could only look in disbelief. There was no hope now… The Brotherhood began to celebrate when an earthquake began to shake Amaterasu. Sub-Zero's body disappeared, leaving behind only the his blue garments. Scorpion's eyes widened. He looked back to the golden eyes. They looked back at him with intrigue. Scorpion slowly began to feel light-headed. He looked down to see his hand disappearing. His body began to fade. He continued to look at the golden eyes until he was no more…

"It is not about death, but life."


	8. Gama

Noob looked at blue garments that had been left behind. He laughed and looked out at his celebrating army.

"My soldiers! Well done! The two warriors who were our greatest enemies are now dead. They shall remain imprisoned along with the Elder Gods in our abyss! Celebrate! Kill whom you desire! Rape the women if you must! Make the children our slaves! We control Amaterasu! All the realms will bow down to the Shadow!"

The army roared and began to do just as Noob had ordered. The citizens tried to flee but there was nowhere to run. The army began to rampage and have their way. Noob laughed and made his way to the marvelous capital building. He sat back as a throne of shadow and looked out. The death and destruction he relished in…

_Meanwhile…_

"Open your eyes…" A voice spoke out. The man's eyes opened. He was clothed in ninja garments like that of Scorpion and Sub-Zero except he had neither color of the clan. His armor was white and black.

"Where am I?" The ninja spoke out.

"You have been reborn, Gama." The voice once again spoke out.

"Gama? Who is that?" The ninja asked.

"Gama, you are the One Being that has so long been hidden away."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are a being so powerful that the Elder Gods had to seal you away to prevent the destruction of all the realms…The Elder Gods have called upon your resurrection in this time of need."

"What is happening?"

"A wraith named Noob Saibot and his army have invaded Amaterasu and have already laid waste to the other realms. Two warriors named Scorpion and Sub-Zero fought as hard as they could but it was to no avail. They were the only chance the realms had but with their deaths you have been reborn."

"What do you mean?"

"The reason you have been reborn is because your soul has been reunited. The two warriors each were half of your soul…The two greatest warriors in all of the realms came from you. With their combined deaths, your spirit is whole once more. I will explain more but for now I must show you Amaterasu."

Before Gama, images appeared of Amaterasu. The violence and havoc caused by Noob Saibot playing out before him. As he watched the anger inside of him grew.

"If what you say is true and I am indeed what you say. I will not allow for this bastard to destroy my people and my creation…send me there now."

"As you wish, creator"

Noob could not contain his amusement. Saibot had found an old warrior who had challenged him to a fight in front of the whole Brotherhood. The old man was able to defend himself for only a moment before Saibot tripped him up and began to torture him. The men and women of the Brotherhood just looked on and laughed and jeered the man. They would sneak punches at his back and would throw food they had ravaged in the town at him as he continued to be pummeled by Saibot. Finally Saibot grabbed the man and pulled him by his hair to his feet. Saibot looked up to Noob. The crowd turned to look up at him as well. Noob sat for a moment before finally extending his hand out and giving a thumbs down. The crowd roared and Saibot threw the man to the ground and began to laugh.

"Kill him!" The crowd began to chant. The man looked around in horror, there was no escape. Saibot walked over slowly and stomped on the man's chest shattering his ribcage. He was set to stomp again when a mysterious force drilled him in the side of the face, sending him flying through the crowd.

"Show yourself!" Noob yelled out angrily. Who would dare defy the new master of the realms his blood? With that, a ninja clothed in black and white armor appeared from thin air.

"Who are you? You piece of shit you have nerve to interrupt business that isn't yours!"

" My name is Gama. Noob Saibot is it? I've been informed about you. I'm afraid your time has come."

"Do you know what you're saying right now you idiot? If you know anything you know that no one can oppose me or my army! Not even the greatest warriors could! But you will now join them. Brotherhood! Crush him!"

The army did not hesitate. They all began to charge towards Gama. He did not budge. He crossed his arms and looked out angrily.

"You fools…"


	9. The Original Fatality

A gentle breeze went by. Dark clouds had swirled ever since Noob Saibot and his Brotherhood had set foot into Amaterasu. Blood of the citizens ran through the streets and underneath Gama's boots. The One Being was not happy with what the wraith had done to his chosen realm. Gama looked on at the Brotherhood as it's best warriors rushed to circle the warrior as the others stayed back. Gama's piercing glare and crossed arms didn't change as the warriors jeered at him.

"Death to the ninja!" One member shouted.

"Rip his limbs from his body!" Another called out.

"No, let us feed him to the Oni." Boomed Noob Saibot. The Brotherhood instantly roared at the idea and the warriors made a whole in the circle to allow their demon brethren to face Gama. From the denizens of the warriors emerged Moloch and Drahmin. The Oni had been turned even more demonic from their inclusion in the Brotherhood. Moloch stood three heads above the One and his mass had grown even more. He was like a stone wall in front of Gama. His partner Drahmin had lost his tortured mask. The eerie scowl across his face turned into a grin upon seeing Gama in his sight.

"Now Moloch, Drahmin don't make it to quick! I want this impudent creature to be punished for challenging Noob Saibot." Noob yelled out. Moloch let out an enormous howl as Drahmin smashed his club in the ground sending debris flying into the air. Gama finally dropped his arms to his side. He waved his hand forward inviting the Oni to bring on the attack. Drahmin didn't hesitate as he charged Gama. He swung ferociously with his club, Gama threw his arm up and shattered the weapon. Drahmins eyes widened as did all of the Brotherhood. In an instant Drahmin felt his other arm being ripped from its socket. He screamed out in pain as he looked to his arm.

"What?! What the hell happened?!" Noob screamed.

Drahmin looked back to Gama.

"Wha—what are you?!" Drahmin mumbled in pain. Gama threw his leg behind Drahmin's and swept his legs from beneath him. Drahmin dropped to the ground, feeling even more agony as one of his vertebrae shattered.

"I am the One. You demons and wraiths have run amok of my realm. You wreck your own realms in Mortal Kombat and once you've had enough toying in Outworld and the Netherrealm you decide to come and murder these innocent people and the perfect society. All of you pray on the idea of murder and conquering realms. I assume Noob Saibot didn't put in the thought of the One Being returning."

Gama lifted his right arm high into the sky. He began to wing downwards towards Drahmin's head. As his arm came down, Drahmin's club materialized. The Brotherhood could do nothing but look on as Drahmin's head exploded in a mist of gore and blood. Gama brought his arm back up as the club dematerialized.

"Well what about you freak? You were howling and looking for a fight weren't you?" Gama spoke out to Moloch. The Brotherhood started cheering on Moloch as the beast howled once more before charging towards Gama. Gama laughed and ran to meet the Oni. Gama slid between the beast's feet as Moloch swung with his ball and chain. Gama dove and dropkicked the back of Moloch's knee. Moloch roared out in pain as he fell to one knee. He quickly swung around, smashing the ball against Gama's head. Gama went flying, falling at the feet of the members of the cheering Brotherhood. Moloch rose from his knee and jumped over to body. He gripped Gama and lifted him up to look him eye to eye. Just as Moloch brought Gama to his face, fire had engulfed it. Moloch threw him down and grabbed his face. Gama jumped up and began to squat. He moved his hands around at extreme as ice particles began to form around him.

"WHAT?! WHAT IS THIS?! KUAI LIANG?!" Noob yelled out. As Moloch brought his hand down, he was met by the chilling ice beam of Gama. The Brotherhood could only look on in shock as Moloch was frozen solid.

"YOU?! WHO ARE YOU?! ANSWER ME!" Noob stood from his throne and pointed at Gama.

"Is it not simple to you by now Noob? You most assuredly saw some of my power. The power of ice and fire…reminds you of warriors you once knew…am I right?"

"Impossible…Both of them are dead. I know they are…killed by the hand of Saibot and myself…You can't be."

"And why can't I? Hanzo Hasashi and Kuai Liang were two separate beings who contained me. The Elder Gods split my soul in two to prevent me from dominating the realms. They didn't want to have to answer to me. Just toy with the realms for their sick entertainment and look what has happened. Its almost comical how the very tournament they gave birth to has resurrected me." Gama chuckled.

"Speak sense." Noob ordered.

"Through your death and resurrection, you were able to achieve your goal. You killed Scorpion and Sub-Zero and have Shinnok's amulet. The realms were yours for the taking am I correct? Well, once the Elder Gods saw what was to come they weren't foolish enough to let you get away with it. They sent Sub-Zero to the slaughter and freed me. I am the legendary One Being, Noob but you can just call me Gama."

Noob found himself at a loss for words. The wraith clenched his fist. This was the first time he had experienced fear since his time as the first Sub-Zero.

"As for you underlings though." Gama said as he walked over to the frozen Moloch. He threw a fist into the ice block and shattered it. The shards floated in the air, Gama pointed towards the mob of the Brotherhood warriors. The shards flew into them. The shards ripped through their flesh. Gama conducted the shards to continue to fly through them. By the time Gama had finished, a legion lay dead at his hand. He laughed at the carnage.

"You know if your deadliest warriors couldn't defend themselves from flying shards then that makes me question you, Bi-Han." Gama laughed out.

Noob clenched his hand even harder as blood began to drip from his palm.


	10. Eradication

Noob continued to gaze at the god-like warrior who stood in front of him. Gama returned his glare as he crossed his arms and stood in the puddle of blood that had now seeped to his feet.

"Can you explain something to me, Bi-Han. If you are so sure that Shinnok's amulet will give you great power unlike no one else, then why are you sending your men to die at my hand? Doesn't a great leader lead by example?" Gama chuckled. Noob squinted his eyes.

"You fool. You've killed but a few foot soldiers and two oni of the Brotherhood. You really think that makes you worthy of my time? I will let my true warriors arise." Noob snapped his fingers. Saibot appeared in front of Gama. The shadow ripped open three portals in the ground to his front, left and right. Out of the portals arose Goro, Kintaro, and Motaro. Gama's eyes widened.

"Ah, now that is what I like to see Bi-Han." Gama cackled and prepared himself in a defensive stance. Saibot vanished as the three behemoths roared and began to make their way towards Gama. They encircled him and started to encircle him, all the while Gama never flinched. He inhaled calmly and dropped his hands to his sides. Just as he left his stance, Goro seized him and began to crush him in a bear hug with his four monstrous arms. Gama howled out in pain.

"Time to share, Goro." Kintaro roared as he ripped Gama from Goro's arms and threw him to the ground. Kintaro leapt into the air and smashed into Gama's ribcage. Blood gushed through Gama's mask. He rolled over to find himself in the company of Motaro who continued the assault on his torso. The centaur took great pleasure in stomping his hooves into Gama's body as the ninja was helpless against him. Finally he relented and stood by his two fellow warriors. They relented in anticipation of an actual fight. Gama struggled to his knees, still coughing up blood, his body was now battered and bruised to Noob's delight.

"Have you had enough then, Gama? I'll give you this, for being part of Kuai-Liang, you sure do take a beating better than he ever could." Noob laughed to himself. Gama staggered to his feet, his stature had gone from confident to swaying back and forth as if he was drunk. Noob mockingly clapped as he made it to his feet, Kintaro let out a roar as he and his fellow warriors prepared their second assault. As the triumvirate made their way towards Gama, a laugh eked out of the ninja's mouth. A puzzled look overtook Noob's confident smile.

"What is so goddamn funny?" Noob roared.

"You really think that was it? That three behemoths were really enough to stop me? Yes, they might have broken a few ribs, but kill me…please. If anything they just warmed me up so I could unleash my full potential." Gama cackled out. Goro, Motaro, and Kintaro had stopped in their tracks. Each with a mystified look at the laughing figure before them.

"Now it is my turn, you ugly pieces of shit." Gama mumbled and disappeared in flash of fire. The three jumped back at the display, while Noob cursed under his breath. Kintaro began to sniff and scan the horizon for any sign of the warrior. His nose caught scent of something, he turned his head to the sky, with his mouth agape. Gama came crashing down and punched a hole straight through the back of Kintaro's throat. The four-armed tiger let out an intense cry of pain. Gama pulled his arm out of his mouth and began throwing punches into the stomach of the beast. Goro and Motaro looked on in a mix of horror and amazement as Gama began to flay the skin off of Kintaro just by merely striking him with his fists. Gama relented as Kintaro fell to his knees.

"Farewell." Gama said as he prepared himself. He brought his right leg back and with a rapid swing propelled it forward, smacking Kintaro in the side of the head. The head flew from the body into the distance. Gama turned to Goro and Motaro as Kintaro's remains fell to the earth.

"Now which one of you wants to die next." Gama challenged them. Goro became enraged and charged Gama. He swung his arms ferociously in hopes of striking Gama, but the One Being was able to dodge each in rapid succession. Goro began to tire, his punches began to slow, his breathing deepened. Gama, noticing to monster's exhaustion began to whisper insults to Goro that were only audible between the two.

"Goro! What are you doing?! Kill him!" Noob demanded. Anger began to boil over in the Shokan warrior's blood. He again tried a rapid assault on the warrior, but still could not hit him. Gama continued mocking him as he missed every punch. Goro began to feel a pain in his chest, he grabbed his chest with his two lower arms as he attempted to continue fighting.

"Just a suggestion, but I would quit fighting if I was you." Gama said as he grabbed the massive fists of Goro. Goro's breathing had become intense, he couldn't catch his breath. His heart was thumping, Goro collapsed to ground. His breathing continued to escalate until finally, he stopped breathing all together.

"Well…can't say I've done that one before." Gama chuckled to himself as he turned to Motaro.

"Now it's your turn." Gama said. Motaro backed away.

"Forget this, this is not worth dying for." The centaur yelled as he began to gallop past Noob. Frustration had boiled over in Noob. Gama crossed his arms and looked up to him.

"Fine then, Noob Saibot. You have nowhere else to hide now. You have threatened the realms with chaos and obliteration and killed countless innocents. You have even desecrated the very realm I created to reward those who did good in their lives. I challenge you to Mortal Kombat. I will crush you, and eradicate you from the realms."


End file.
